


His All

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Game End Spoilers, I think the main game had a happier ending, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: He hadn’t expected to wake up.He hadn’t expected to open his eyes as the pain faded from his chest. The sword no longer pinning him to his throne.





	His All

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and Italics is Bahamut.  
> Italics is memories.

**_“Many sacrificed all for the king; so must the King sacrifice himself for all.”_ **   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up.   
  
He hadn’t expected to open his eyes as the pain faded from his chest. The sword no longer pinning him to his throne.   
  
_ “Not exactly a fairytale beginning, huh Prince Noctis.”  _   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up to watch the doors to the great hall swing open. To see his friends again, to see them rush to his side and help him stand. To feel their hands on his arms, his chest. To hear their voices again.   
  
_ “We let ourselves get carried away.”  _   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up and to be able to gather them all in his arms. To hold them tight to the chest that should have been bleeding. To cry with them in grief and relief. To hear them whisper how terrified they had been, and how happy they were for him to wake up. To feel their hands grip at his clothing, sitting over his heart to prove to them that he was alive.   
  
_ “Look, these things happen!” _   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up and go through that, only for it to be another goodbye.    
  
**_“They stand against the Darkness and abide in hope.”_ **   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up and be given moments only. A few minutes at most before the blood price had to be paid. One by one, his friends, his brothers in arms, his most important people. Fell. One by one, they dropped to their knees, their eyes glazing over and breath no longer moving. Hearts no longer beating.    
  
_ “Gladio, do me a favor. Push this thing by yourself.”  _   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up to have to catch his friends, to ease their falls as they died. Gladio was first. Face caught in his expression of joy. It was like the life had simply been taken from him, drained all at once before he even knew what was happening. He was dead before Noct and Prompto had lowered him to the ground.    
  
_ “All by myself!?” _   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up to have to listen to Prompto’s voice cut off mid panic as he suffered the same fate. The blond slumped forward, and would have landed atop Glaido if it weren’t for Noct’s fast reflexes. He lay his friends together, lifting his terrified eyes to Ignis. The only one left.    
  
**_“Sustained by faith unfaltering that their King shall arise.”_ **   
  
He hadn’t expected to live, only to watch as Ignis lifted his head, accepting his fate with a dignity that only he could have had. “I’m sorry-” Noct managed to choke out as he reached forward, hands grasping at his oldest friend, holding him close to his chest. “I was wrong…” The others had been sudden, too sudden, but for Iggy at least, Noct could hold him. Could say good-bye.   
  
_ “You won’t even notice if we just… let… go….”  _   
  
He hadn’t expected to live to see Ignis’ eyes focus again. To see as they locked on to his face from behind the darkened glasses. Noctis fell to his knees, his advisor held close to his chest as he removed those glasses. The small smile on Ignis’ face told him all that he needed to know. Ignis could see him. Could see the man he had become. Ignis got to see him one last time before his own breath faded and those eyes once again became blank.    
  
_ “The world’s a big old place.”  _   
  
He hadn’t expected to live and realise that Bahamut hadn’t meant that Noct had to give his own life. It was only now, sitting in an empty throne room of a ruined Kingdom, with his friends lifeless around him, did Noct realise what the true price had been.    
  
_ “Filled with wonders.”  _ __   
  
Many sacrificed all for the King. Now the King has sacrificed his all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem.  
> So blame Youtube for this. Here I was, minding my own business, playing music to write 'The Chance of a Future' to, and it came up with the most depressing playlist possible.   
> Somnus followed by Noels Theme (FFXIII2), followed by The Price of Freedom (Crisis Core), and finally, when Aerith's theme came on, I HAD to write something sad so that it wouldn't all end up coming out in 'Chance'...


End file.
